slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-173
SCP-173 'or "'The Sculpture" is a boss that appears in Slender Fortress. Description Originating from the SCP Foundation mythos (a series of Creepypastas that follow a fictional Area 51-like organization that contains and researches paranormal entities called SCPs), SCP-173, nicknamed The Sculpture '''(though fans of the SCP franchise call him '''The Peanut instead), is a human sized statue that will snap any living being's neck with unmatchable strength. Its one weakness is that it cannot move when being looked upon, but it is so fast that it can literally dash several meters in the blink of an eye. In Slender Fortress When SCP-173 spawns somewhere, he will not move until everyone looking at him has their blink meter drained, or looks away. After that point, it will dash towards the nearest player to it and, if it is close enough, will snap the player's neck instantly, resulting in a one hit kill. SCP-173 is fairly easy to avoid with 3 or more players in a group, as one or more people can look at him to keep him at bay while another player might grab a page. Any more than 3 people staring at it at once might be considered excessive but it will most certainly keep him from moving. However, SCP-173 can be very hard to survive once alone as he sometimes teleports out of completely nowhere and kills loners instantly, but this can also apply to multiple people who are careless/off guard as it can ambush a group from behind and kill several of them at once. It is identical to the Weeping Angel. Unlike The Original SCP Game, it is much slower, when it moves. A messages pop up in the chat when SCP-173 kills a player. As of Slender Fortress 1.7.3, SCP-173 has been nerfed by removing the copies of SCP-173, so that other SCP bosses have more spawn time. Recommendation The Sniper has the longest stare duration before he has to blink, so he can keep The Sculpture at bay well. If a Spy is lucky, he can avoid being spotted by SCP-173 and sneak by. The biggest notion to take away is to be careful in small rooms. It will be difficult to get past it when it is between you and the door. Trivia *SCP-173 utilizes his model from SCP - Containment Breach. * SCP-173 originally had his own map, Monophobia, but was replaced by Villar in Monophobia (Reborn). He now shares his map with SCP-049 and the Mobile Task Force in Containment Breach. *In Queen's SF2 server, SCP-173 had his own intro. **"Attention all Class-D personnel, please enter the containment chamber. Please approach SCP-173 for testing. Uh, there seems to be a problem with the door control system, the doors aren't responding to any of our attempts to close it, so um, please maintain direct eye contact with SCP-173, and-[Microphone cuts out]" **This line was ripped straight from the intro of the game. *SCP-173 has an unnofficial nickname called "Billy". He was first called this when a YouTuber by the name of Markiplier started playing SCP: Containmeant Breach. *SCP-173 has an updated model in SCP: Containment Breach but still uses the old one here. *He used to have a different necksnap sound. Gallery SCP-173.jpg|SCP-173 as seen on SCP Foundation SCP-173 "The Sculpture"|The documentary of SCP-173 SCP-173 Cam Video|Footage of SCP-173 steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_213658678_preview (1).jpg|In-Game Footage of SCP-173 in one of the Slender Fortress 2 Servers Category:Bosses Category:Blinking and Eye Contact Category:SCP